


The Panty Kink

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has fantasies about Dean, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean, Dean Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean has a Panty Kink, Dean in Panties, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Kissing, Love, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, So much smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Touching, did I mention smut?, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides it's time to bring his best friend into the new millenia and when he upgrades his phone, he decides to give his old one to his best friend Cas rather than recycle it or sell it back to his phone carrier.  Unfortunately he forgot to do a factory reset before he handed the phone over.  Dean has a couple of secrets.</p><p>1.)  He has a huge panty kink</p><p>2.)  He likes to photograph himself in said panties</p><p>3.) He's in love with his best friend, Cas</p><p>Cas has a couple of secrets of his own.</p><p>1.)  He's in love with Dean </p><p>2.)  After seeing Dean's pictures, he realizes he REALLY likes those panties</p><p>What on earth are they going to do about it when each one thinks the other is straight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Panty Kink

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a Tumblr post, and though I am not sharing it here (Not 100% sure on AO3 policies and the LAST thing I want is to be kicked off, it would crush me!, and it inspired me to write this. I had fun writing it and got it finished in about 3 hours (I was surfing FB, so many pics were put up of Cas and Dean I HAD to look!). It's a smut fest and I hope you like it. Pretty sure my beta needed an ice bath after reading it, lol!
> 
> Thank you Monijune for catering my insanity and getting up from your nice warm bed to proof this one! I love you!!!!

[](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1445388873.jpg)  
[piZap](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

“You’re sure about this, Dean?” Cas asked as he accepted the phone from his friend.

“Of course. It’s high time you stepped into the new millennia and had a smart phone, and I was due for an upgrade anyway. It’s a win-win situation for us both. The phone still works perfectly, I just don’t need it anymore. We’ll get your number transferred over to it and you’ll be good to go,” Dean told him.

“Well, if you’re sure…” Cas frowned down at the phone. He’d never had a smart phone before. He was still carrying the same flip phone he’d bought when he first got a cell phone three years earlier. He’d played around with this one before when Dean had let him so he basically knew how to use it. To be honest, he was actually a little excited to finally have a smart phone of his own.

“I’m sure. Now we can send pictures to each to each other too,” Dean grinned. He was totally going to send food pics. Cas hated when people put up pics of what they were eating on social media sites.

“Thank you, Dean, this means a lot to me. You’re a wonderful friend,” Cas smiled at him, and Dean felt his heart flutter. Yeah…friend. Too bad that was all they were, he thought. 

“Of course, now let’s get your number moved over so we can give that flip phone a proper burial,” he teased. Cas laughed and nodded.

“Sounds good.”

After setting up the phone with Cas’ number they headed back to campus. Dean’s dorm room was one floor up from Cas’ and he envied the fact that Dean didn’t have a roommate this year. Cas had to share a room with a nervous little guy named Aaron that suffered from some kind of paranoia and was constantly accusing Cas of touching his stuff. He was glad they were close to graduation. Three more months and he’d never have to talk to the little weirdo again. They parted ways, heading to their own rooms, and Cas was grateful to find that his roommate was gone and he would have the room to himself for a little while. He wanted to play around with his new phone. It might not be brand new, but it was new to him and it made him happy knowing that Dean had thought of him and wanted to give him this one rather than sell it back to get a discount on his new phone. He wondered what that meant. 

Since he had met Dean his life had definitely changed for the better. His existence had consisted of classes, homework, exams, a boring part-time job at the campus bookstore, and arguments with his mother every time she called. Dean had showed him that there was more to life than studying, and he discovered that he could still keep his grades up while also having a social life, something he’d never had in high school. 

Dean had also helped him to realize that he was gay. His friend just didn’t know that little fact. While he shared most things with Dean, that was not something he’d brought up. He had no idea HOW to bring it up. It made him cringe to think of how a conversation like that would go.

“Hey Dean, you’ll be glad to know the Bears won last night, oh, and I’m gay and totally in love with you.”

As he stretched out on his bed and woke the phone up he tried to push thoughts of Dean out of his head. Usually when he was alone and he thought of Dean, his thoughts went to places they really shouldn’t, and he’d inevitably be left with a hard on that would need to be taken care of ASAP. He flipped through the different screens and realized the same apps that had been on the phone before were on it now. So Dean hadn’t done a reset. Huh. Did Dean realize he hadn’t? He decided to leave the apps on there since he used most of them anyway and just logged Dean out of each one so that he could log himself in. Wanting to test the phone’s ability to send a picture text he went to the camera app and snapped a picture of himself smiling. 

Cas: Enjoying my new phone. Thank you again.  
He sent the message to Dean along with the picture. A few seconds later he got a message with an attachment. When he opened it he smiled. Dean was sitting at his desk, a look of exasperation on his face and an open textbook in front of him. 

Dean: I have a paper due in the morning on mitosis. Kill me now!!!!

Cas laughed. Dean was so silly and overly dramatic. It was one of the things he loved about him. With a sigh he began flipping through various apps to see what they were. He’d have to figure out later how to delete some of them since he had no use for them, but for now he wasn’t too worried. He spotted a little blue box and he remembered that that it was where the gallery was. He clicked on it. 

“What the…” He sat straight up in bed, his eyes locked on the phone screen. There were hundreds of pictures still in the gallery, most of them of Dean. Dean. In nothing but lacy women’s underwear. Suddenly he was painfully hard. He looked around nervously, half expecting Dean to just come walking in the door any moment. Or worse. AARON. His hand went to the throbbing bulge in his jeans and he rubbed at it, a soft moan escaping his lips as he opened one of the pictures up.

“Damn!” He hissed as he studied the picture. It was Dean on his knees in his bed wearing nothing but a baby pink thong. Suddenly he couldn’t get out of his pants fast enough. If Aaron walked in on him, too bad. It was his room too, and he had NEEDS.

“Oh…Dean…,” he moaned as he kicked his jeans off and pushed down his boxers. Using his thumb he swiped to another picture and let out another moan. Here Dean was in a lacy, black pair of boy cut women’s panties. This was NOT something he knew about his friend, but damn did he like it! It dawned on him that Dean must have used the selfie stick Cas had bought him as a gag gift for Christmas to take this picture because Dean was again on his knees, but half turned away from the camera so that his entire back side was visible, and oh God…the things that suddenly leapt into Cas’ head at the sight of that perfect round ass as it peeked out from under the flimsy fabric. He reached into his desk drawer to locate the bottle of lube there and hastily squirted some into his hand. Tossing the bottle aside, he wrapped his hand around his leaking cock and began pumping like his life depended on it. 

“Fuck…Dean…,” he moaned as he pictured Dean lying in his bed wearing nothing but those panties. He wanted to pull them off with his teeth and hear the other man make soft, begging noises, telling him how much he needed him. He wanted to sink balls deep into that tight heat and ride him until he felt like exploding. 

Maybe Dean wasn’t as straight as he thought he was? This thought gave him a glimmer of hope but as his orgasm washed over him he cried out, all thoughts of Dean’s orientation flying out the window as he rode the waves of the most intense orgasm of his life. His entire body shuddered as his hand slowed and he let out a blissful sigh. Sated for the moment he decided to continue looking through the pictures instead of cleaning himself up. A few pictures later he found one of himself. He didn’t remember having this picture taken, but here it was. He recognized the location. This was when they’d gone out for lunch just a few days earlier. They’d decided on Burger King and were sitting at a booth at the back when Dean said something stupid but hilarious, and he’d cracked up laughing. This picture was of him in a full blown grin, his eyes squeezed almost shut as he was caught mid laugh. How had he missed the flash? Or the click the camera made when a picture was taken? Unless Dean had turned the sound down and the flash off. But why? He was still puzzling over this as he scrolled. 

There were some normal pictures in there, of friends doing silly stuff, of the pretty, dark haired girl (Lisa he thought her name was) from Dean’s biology class, one of his brother Sam, and then another one of Cas. He didn’t remember this one being taken either. This was when they’d gone downtown to attend one of the festivals and attend the live music shows. In this one they were walking across the bridge that spanned the width of the Wabash, and he had turned to watch a boat that was set to go right under them. Apparently Dean had chosen that moment to snap the picture of him. Again he found himself wondering why. A few more pictures of random things, of their friends, of video games Dean had purchased, and then another one of Dean in panties. His dick twitched with interest as his jaw slowly dropped. This was the one he should have been jacking off to! Dean was laid out in bed, again he must have been using the selfie stick because the camera was well beyond the normal length of a person’s arm. His eyes were hooded, one hand inside the panties, a deep red pair this time, not lacy but still see through, and Cas had a clear view of Dean’s hard cock, the part that was clearly visible above the edge of the panties as well as the part still hidden inside them. And oh…Cas wanted to put his mouth there and taste him through the thin material…

Damn it, his dick was hard AGAIN.

He grabbed it as it twitched against his stomach and began to stroke. His thoughts turned to what it would be like to press his body against Dean’s, to grind against him as he slowly slid his tongue into the other man’s mouth, swallowing every moan that tried to escape those perfect lips. He’d take his time undressing Dean, pulling his shirt slowly over his head, pausing to suck at a nipple, bringing it to a stiff peak before blowing on it and making Dean cry out. Then he’d move on to the other one, repeating the process. Oh the marks he would leave all over that perfect, firm body! He wanted to bite at those hips, to feel Dean buck beneath him as he unbuttoned those jeans and slid the zipper down. What color would the panties underneath be? He shuddered as the fantasy grew more vivid, his eyes slipping closed as his hand moved faster. Pink. Yes, they’d definitely be pink, and lacy, but not a thong. No, these would be a pale, rose color, boy cut, the front wet with pre-come as he pulled the jeans down Dean’s hips. He would find his way down between those perfectly bowed legs, another thing he loved about Dean, aside from his lips, his eyes, those gorgeous lashes, and the freckles that just seemed to be everywhere. He’d nuzzle against the growing bulge inside those panties before putting his mouth on it. He’d use his tongue, alternating between mouthing at it and licking at it until he wouldn’t be able to hold back any longer. He’d pull the panties down slowly, using only his teeth and as he swallowed Dean down…

“Ahh!” he cried as his second orgasm of the night slammed into him. He came so hard the come hit the wall above his bed and he was left gasping. Never in his life had he experienced such vivid fantasies, despite Dean always being a prominent feature in them, but with how intensely he came, he wasn’t complaining! 

He set the phone aside and got himself cleaned up. As he changed into his pajamas, including a clean tee shirt since he came twice on the one he’d been wearing earlier, the door to the room opened and Aaron walked in.

“Hello, Cas,” the other man greeted him as he walked in and dropped his bag on his own desk.

“Hello, Aaron. How were your classes today?” he asked as he settled back down on his bed.

“Long. I just got back from a study session at the library. I’m so ready to graduate and be done with school for a bit. I told you I’m taking a year off before I start graduate school, right?” Aaron asked as he stripped off his coat and hung it on the back of his chair.

“You did, and I think that’s an excellent idea. You’ve worked very hard to get where you already are. You deserve a break.” Cas picked up the phone again, except this time he exited out of the gallery. The last thing he needed now that his roommate was back was hard-on-inducing pictures of his best friend. He decided instead to play spider solitaire, the game Dean had downloaded just for him when he’d mentioned it last year. When he would get bored Dean would hand the phone over and let him play for a while. 

“Cas, did you touch my pencils? There’s one missing.” Aaron was pushing around the pens and pencils in the cup on the desk. Cas rolled his eyes.

“No, Aaron, I never touch anything on your desk. You know that yet you always ask me if I have. I have my own pencils, I don’t need to take yours. Check your bag, I bet you tossed it in there and forgot you did.”

Aaron fished through his bag, smiling embarrassedly as he found the missing pencil and held it up. “Whoops! I guess I was more tired than I thought I was this morning when I was packing up for class. Sorry about that.”

“No harm, no foul,” Cas replied, smiling tightly. Only three more months…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean: Where are you? I haven’t seen you in two days. We NEED to hang out! Text me!

Cas frowned down at the phone for a moment before turning his attention to the people walking by outside the café window. He’d needed a coffee this morning and Dean didn’t know about this place. It was why he had decided to come here instead of going to the spot they usually went. He hated feeling like this. Dean was his friend. His BEST friend. And for two days now he’d been avoiding him like the plague. It wasn’t fair to Dean. He had no idea why Cas was staying away. Hell, Cas wasn’t even sure why he was staying away. Oh right, it was because the mere thought of being in the same room with Dean would have his mind wandering off to places it had no business going. He knew he’d be unable to think of anything except Dean naked except for lacy panties. Shit, just thinking THAT was getting him hard. He groaned and looked down at the phone again. It was flashing with another notification. He woke the phone up and saw that he had another notification. Another text message. He opened it, but it wasn’t from Dean.

Bal: Hey sweetheart, I’ve been thinking about you and that tight little ass of yours. What do you say we meet up after classes at my place? I’ll order in dinner.

Cas sighed deeply. For over two years now he’d had this… “thing” with his friend Balthazar. He could no longer remember exactly how it had started, only that it had, and now whenever one of them was horny they would text the other for what equated to a booty call. There were no romantic feelings involved, and the longer it went on, the emptier he felt. He wanted someone that he could feel something for. Someone he could love and that would love him in return. He wanted Dean. But despite the panty kink, to his knowledge Dean was straight. This entire thing was frustrating! 

He wasn’t in the mood to deal with Balthazar so he decided it was time to stop ignoring Dean and reply.

Cas: Sorry, been overwhelmed with homework. Plus mom issues. You wanna meet up some time this weekend?

It was Friday and usually he would go up to Dean’s room and they would watch movies and gorge themselves on so much junk food that he would need to double his run time the following morning just to burn off the calories he’d eaten the night before, but he always felt it was worth it because it was time spent with Dean. Who he was head over heels in love with. He wanted to bash his head against this table but he was afraid he’d be banned from the café if he did that, so instead he got up, tossing his empty cup and leaving. As he started back towards his dorm, his phone vibrated with another text. He opened the message.

Dean: Hell yes! Tonight, dude! It’s our movie night! I have the Hellraiser movies and I’ll order pizzas. You bring the beer?

Cas smiled. There was that enthusiasm again that he loved.

Cas: Sounds good. I want sausage AND pineapple on my half. And spinach.

Dean: You’re sick, you know that?

Cas: Have to counteract all the empty calories I’m about to take in tonight.

Dean: There are so many ways to burn those off, and you choose to run them off. You are such a dork.

Cas bit down on his lower lip as he contemplated how to answer that. Sometimes it felt like Dean was flirting. Then again, Dean tended to flirt with everyone. He was just really open and friendly. Cas however did not flirt. At least, not with Dean. What would his friend do if he decided this time to flirt back? It was worth a shot just to see the man get flustered.

Cas: Oh? And what would you suggest I do to burn off the extra calories?

With a smirk he climbed the steps to his building and started for the second floor.

Dean: Dude…

Cas burst out laughing. He’d made Dean tongue tied! That almost never happened! He walked down the hall to his room and pulled out his key. Once he was inside and the door was closed and locked, he texted back.

Cas: What’s the matter, forget your words?

Dean: No. That’s just not like you.

Cas: Oh, it’s me alright. I just don’t let it out that often.

Dean: Well you should.

Cas: Why?

Dean: You don’t have to hide anything from me, Cas. You’re already the coolest guy I know.

Cas stared at his phone for a long time. What did that mean, and how on Earth was he supposed to respond to that? Finally he decided on a response.

Cas: Good to know.

Well that was the dumbest thing he could have come up with and he groaned at his own stupidity. He could hear water running in the bathroom. That meant Aaron was home. 

Dean: My last class gets out at 3 but I’m working from 3:30 til 7:30. I’ll meet you at my room by 7:45, ok?

Cas: Sounds like a plan. See you then.

This was going to be a long and painful night, he could already feel it.

 

Cas’ classes let out at two and he went back to his room to work on his homework. He was determined to keep his eyes off the pictures in his camera and his mind off of Dean. It was no easy feat but he did have a ten thousand word paper due on the Spanish Inquisition. Sometimes he wondered why the hell he had chosen history for his minor. Oh right, because he intended to teach it after he graduated. With a heavy sigh he dug in. He was only a quarter of the way through the paper and it was due in two weeks.

His phone vibrated almost on the dot at seven thirty. He picked up his phone and saw that he had another text from Dean.

Dean: On my way back to the dorm. You up there yet?

Cas: No, was writing a stupid paper I need to finish for European History. I forgot to get the beer so I’ll be late getting up there. I’m sorry.

Dean: No worries, I’ll swing by the store on my way home and grab some. Just get up there.

Cas: I’ll pay you back, I promise.

Dean: Oh yeah? Pay me back how?

There he was, flirting again. His normal response would have been “with money, duh”, to which Dean would have stopped flirting. He had never taken Dean’s flirting seriously. No one did. But Dean’s flirting was different when it was with him. Was Dean straight? The last year or so he had really started to wonder. He had seen Dean date a few girls, but nothing ever came of it, much to Cas’ relief. Seeing the man he was in love with possibly fall in love with someone else was something he wasn’t sure his heart could take. Lately he’d been worrying about that Lisa girl. She flirted hard with Dean and Dean flirted back, though it was his usual light, friendly flirting. It wasn’t on the same level as what she did. 

Cas debated on how to respond as he closed his text book and got up. He stretched, feeling his joints popping and groaning at how good that felt. It gave him an idea.

Cas: How does a back massage sound?

Dean: Dude…

A moment later the phone chimed again.

Dean: That sounds soooo good. My back is killing me after bending over car engines all afternoon.

Cas’ dick twitched at the thought of Dean bending over. His mind once again pictured Dean in a delicious pair of lacy panties and he cursed under his breath when he realized he was hard. The time said it was seven forty. It would take at least twenty minutes if he left his hard on to go away on its own. At least Aaron had gone to his boyfriend’s for the night and he was alone. He needed to take care of this or he’d never be able to be around Dean later. With another cursed muttering he undid his jeans and dropped them. He pushed his boxers down enough to pull his dick out. It throbbed with need, dripping so much pre-come he knew he wouldn’t need lube this time. As he closed his eyes, Dean came to mind, all firm muscles and sun kissed skin, wearing nothing but a pair of black, silk panties. His hand moved quickly up and down his shaft as he imagined Dean on his knees with his legs spread, begging for Cas’ cock.

“Oh…,” he whimpered as he let his head fall back. His hand picked up its pace as he pictured those long lashes fluttering as Dean leaned forward, his tongue darting out to catch a bead of pre-come, his eyes turning upwards to meet Cas’ as his mouth opened and he swallowed Cas’ cock whole.

“Ahhh!” he cried as he came. HARD. Again he was left panting, only now he had to clean semen out of the carpet. At least he didn’t have to change his clothes. With a heavy sigh he grabbed a roll of paper towels and the cleaner under the bathroom sink and hurried to clean it up. He was already running late and Dean would be upset. A quick inspection of his own clothes told him he didn’t have any come on him, so he hurried up to the third floor and down to Dean’s room. He knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Dean called out. Cas stepped into the room, which was the same size as his own but felt bigger because there was only one bed in it. In place of where the other bed should be there was a loveseat. He could hear the water turn on in the bathroom.

“I’ll be out in a couple of minutes. I came home a sweaty, greasy mess. I feel gross. Be out in ten,” Dean called through the closed bathroom door.

“No rush.” Cas called back. No rush at all, it just fed into more of his fantasies about his friend, only now Dean really WAS naked, and only a few feet away…

He shook his head and took off his shoes before he sat down on the loveseat with his legs pulled up under him. Dean had a TV mounted to the wall above his bed, directed at the loveseat and currently it was turned off. As he waited his eyes fell on the dresser in the corner by the bed. Were Dean’s panties in there? Shit. His dick was definitely eager to find out. He was still debating sneaking a peek when the water turned off in the bathroom. Nope, he was already semi hard, there was no way he was going to dare standing up!

Oh, Dean really wasn’t being fair. He walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing more than a towel, flashing one of his killer smiles when he spotted Cas sitting on the loveseat.

“Your offer still stand?” He asked, arching one brow in question. Cas smiled and nodded.

“Of course. Where’s your lotion?” God, that sounded really, really bad….Dean smirked as he opened a drawer in his desk and pulled a bottle out. He carried it over to the couch and handed it over before sitting down in front of Cas. Really? He expected Cas to massage him while he was NAKED?! This wasn’t fair! 

Cas gritted his teeth as he poured some of the lotion in one hand and rubbed them together. He took that moment to study the dusting of freckles that spilled across Dean’s shoulders and down his back. He had noticed that they were scattered across his chest and stomach too and God it was so tempting to lean forward and lick them, nibble at that tender area where his neck met his shoulder…

He snapped himself out of the thought and placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders, starting to rub firmly. Dean hadn’t been kidding, his muscles were so tight you could almost bounce a quarter off of them. As Cas found a particularly knotted one and applied extra pressure, Dean groaned, letting his head fall forward.

“Feels good?” he asked, feeling stupid for letting the words leave his lips at all.

“Yeah…” Dean moaned the word. It wasn’t helping the hard on in his pants. He focused on the task at hand rather than the sounds his friend was making. 

“Lean forward a bit,” he instructed, and Dean did. Oh fuck…the towel was now sitting loosely around his friend’s waist and he a clear view of the top of his friend’s ass. The proper thing to do would be to tell him to pull the towel tighter. Well, Cas didn’t feel like being proper at that moment. Instead, he enjoyed the view as his dick only got harder and harder and he worked at the tense muscles in his friend’s back.

“God, Cas…your hands are amazing.” Dean groaned. Cas froze for a moment, but not long enough for Dean to notice.

“Yes, well, you’re incredibly tense right now.” He wanted to give himself a pat on the back for his voice not cracking at that moment. Dean chuckled softly and then groaned again as Cas kneaded along his spine. Almost down to the edge of that towel now. Just as he was about there, someone knocked at the door.

“Who the hell is that?” Dean snapped and got to his feet, tightening the towel around his waist. He grabbed his robe off the back of the door and slipped it on before opening the door.

“Lisa! W-what are you doing here?” He glanced back at Cas who looked as surprised as he did.

“I thought maybe we could have dinner together.” She was looking at Dean with a hunger in her eyes that made Cas’ cock wilt instantly. He was cruelly reminded that his STRAIGHT friend was interested in this girl. 

“I’m busy,” Dean said. Lisa was looking up at him with those large doe eyes of hers.

“Oh. I brought dinner. I just thought…,” she sighed heavily.

“I can leave.” Cas choked the words out as he got to his feet and grabbed his shoes.

“Cas, no.” Dean reached out to grab his arm but he sidestepped it.

“We can do movie night some other time. Y-you have a good night.” He hurried from the room and once he was out of there, he raced down the stairs. For a moment he contemplated going to his room but instead he decided he wanted some space. His heart hurt too much to stay here and think about what Dean might be doing in that moment with Lisa. He whipped his phone out and shot off a text to Balthazar.

Cas: Still thinking about me? Because I have time tonight if you want me to still come over.

His friend replied right away.

Bal: Of course gorgeous. Door’s open, come on in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the week Cas steered clear of Dean. He focused on his homework and his job, and spent more time at Balthazar’s than he had in a long time. The sex though was empty and unenjoyable, so that Thursday he decided to suck it up and just go back to his own room. He’d been ignoring Dean’s texts all week. The man just didn’t stop, and it made Cas’ heart ache so bad. Dean wasn’t allowing him the time he needed to adjust and heal. He’d been in love for so long with a straight man that just happened to have a panty kink, and the only person that was being tortured here was him. Dean didn’t know, and even if he did, he wouldn’t care, he was STRAIGHT. He sniffled as he opened the door to his room and walked in. Aaron was sitting up in his bed with his laptop perched on his thighs. Cas could hear that he was watching a movie but he paused it when he spotted Cas.

“Hey, haven’t seen you much at all this week. Dean stopped by like every day looking for you, but I didn’t know what to tell him. He said he’s been texting you but you aren’t responding.”

“Yeah, I’m giving him his space. I don’t want to be a third wheel,” Cas muttered as he dropped onto his own bed. Aaron scrunched his brow in confusion.

“Third wheel?”

“He has this girl, Lisa. She came by Friday when we were supposed to have our movie night. She really, really wanted to stay, so I cut out, went…somewhere else.” Aaron didn’t know he was gay, not that he really cared that anyone knew. He just didn’t want to be judged by Dean. That would kill him.

“Lisa Braden? I saw her hanging around Dean last week, but this week she was all over some guy Eric. Eric and I have English with her. I overheard her asking him out Monday,” Aaron said. Cas sat up on his elbows and frowned at his roommate.

“She’s not Dean’s girlfriend?” Aaron laughed and looked at him like he was stupid.

“Cas, buddy, Dean bats for his own team. Lisa is definitely _not_ his type.”

He sat completely up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed so that his feet were on the floor again. 

“What are you talking about? Dean’s straight. What makes you think he’s gay?” Aaron shrugged. 

“I know someone he slept with a couple of years back. Guy named Benny. I thought you knew. Wait, you know I’m gay, don’t go telling me it bothers you that Dean is,” Aaron scowled and Cas almost wanted to laugh. 

“Are you accusing me of homophobia? ’Cause Aaron, I’m gay too,” He barked out a bitter laugh. Aaron actually looked surprised. 

“Wait, you? You’re gay?” 

He nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been staying with…a friend. That’s over though. The sex sucked.” Cas sighed. He still didn’t believe that Aaron was properly informed. What if this Benny guy was lying? Or what if Benny was referring to another Dean? There were at least six on campus that he knew of, and one for sure was gay. Dude wore skinny jeans and sequined shirts to class for Christ’s sake. 

“Sorry to hear that,” Aaron said. 

“I’m not. We were just friends with benefits. Only I wasn’t benefitting at all,” Cas replied with a laugh as he laid down once again. Aaron chuckled at that. 

“Yeah, been there once or twice myself. I’m so glad I have Gary now. He’s fantastic.” 

Cas smiled over at him. “I’m glad. He seems like a nice guy.” Aaron’s phone rang and he answered it. Cas could tell from the conversation that it was Gary calling. Aaron’s face lit up as they talked. 

“He wants to take me out for dinner tonight. You ok?” Aaron asked when he hung up. 

“I’m fine. Go, enjoy your dinner. Tell Gary I said hi,” Cas said. Aaron smiled and nodded before closing his laptop and getting up to put his shoes on. A few minutes later he was saying goodbye as he left. 

Alone, Cas pulled out his phone. He had another half dozen texts from Dean. 

Dean: Wtf? Why aren’t you answering me? What is your fucking problem? 

Dean: Cas! Come on already! TEXT ME BACK! 

Dean: Cas! Please! 

Dean: Fine, act like a dick. See if I care. 

Dean: Cas? Why aren’t you answering me? Are you mad at me? 

Cas sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. He wasn’t mad. He was hurt, but it was himself doing the hurting. Dean hadn’t done a damn thing to deserve the cold shoulder he’d been given. He decided it was time to respond. 

Cas: I’m not mad at you. I was giving you and Lisa space. I’m not cool with being a third wheel. Sorry if you thought that. 

When Dean didn’t answer he started to worry. Had he fucked up? Was Dean mad at him now? God he could be so stupid sometimes! What if he had lost Dean as a friend over this? 

He needed a shower. He didn’t like using Balthazar’s so he had only had one this week and he felt gross. Hot water and soap sounded really good right then so he grabbed a clean pair of sweats and a tee shirt and headed to the bathroom. 

The shower felt amazing and he scrubbed himself clean. He slipped into the clean sweatpants, forgoing underwear, and put the tee shirt on before heading back into the bedroom. His phone was still sitting on his bed, and the blue notification light was blinking. He assumed it was Dean responding so as he relaxed back against his pillows he woke the phone up and pulled down the notification bar. There were no texts but there was a notice that his dropbox had been synced and the new pictures had been uploaded to it. 

“What’s a dropbox?” he wondered. He went searching through the apps until he found it. The app opened and slowly the pictures began to load. 

“Oh come on…” He whined when more pics of Dean in panties began to load. This time though, there was a video too. Unable to resist himself, he clicked on it. 

Cas wasn’t sure exactly where Dean had set the phone down but it was recording him as he paced back and forth in front of his bed. He looked thoroughly upset and he was muttering under his breath. 

“ _I screwed up. I screwed up so fucking bad…_ ” He heard Dean saying. 

“What?” Cas asked himself as he sat up. 

“ _He’s never going to talk to me again…I fucked up_ ,” Dean said louder, his voice sounding whiny and pouty at the same time. Was Dean talking about him? 

“ _Cas, God…I need you_ ,” Dean actually sobbed before he suddenly stopped pacing and sat down on the bed. “ _He’s never going to see this, so it’s more for me than anything but…I’m gay. Cas doesn’t know. Shit, no one does. I want to tell him. I don’t know how he’d react though. See, Cas…he’s into chicks. Or at least, I think he is. He dated this girl Anna freshman year, and this girl Hannah sophomore year. He hasn’t really dated anyone since her though. Is it too much to hope that he swings both ways? Probably. Why do I torture myself like this?!_ ” Dean cried as he half ran his fingers through his hair and half tugged at it. “ _He’s all I can think about, and now because of that chick, Lisa? Cas thinks I’m dating her and hasn’t talked to me all week. Probably thinks he’s giving me space so I can bang her. Fuck. I’d never touch Lisa, or any other girl for that matter. Since I first met him Cas is all I ever think about. I’m torturing myself, and I can’t fucking stop! I’m in love with someone that can’t possibly love me back the same way_.” Dean groaned and let his head fall back. 

“ _I think about him all the time. Those blue eyes, that messy hair I just want to run my fingers through, that mouth…God, the things I imagine he could do to my body with that mouth…_ ” Cas gasped, his jaw dropping as he watched Dean’s hand drop to his crotch and begin to rub at it. He could see how hard Dean was already. And then Dean was talking again. 

“ _I think about what it would feel like to have his fingers inside of me, stretching me, opening me up, how his mouth would feel on my skin, what it would be like for him to eat me out. Fuck…I want that so bad…_ ,” he whined. He undid his jeans and pushed them down his legs. 

“Oh my God…” Cas gasped. Dean was in a pair of white, lacey panties that didn’t do shit to cover his erection. It stuck proudly out of the top of them and he heard Dean gasp as his hand brushed over the leaking head. 

“ _Fuck…Cas…I want you so bad…_ ” He moaned as his hand slid down inside of the panties and past his swollen cock to tease at his rim. He thrust his hips up, letting his head fall further back. Cas was numb. Well, except for the raging hard on between his legs. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, what he was _hearing_! Dean was in love! WITH HIM! He couldn’t believe it! The moans escaping Dean’s lips now were beyond obscene and it was driving Cas nuts. Briefly he contemplated grabbing his cock and taking care of it himself but he realized he wanted more than that. He wanted Dean. Leaving his shoes behind he barely remembered to grab his keys and lock the door behind him before he stormed up to the third floor and down the hall to Dean’s room. He knocked hard on the door, smirking when he heard fumbling on the other side of the door. 

“Who is it?” Dean sounded irritated. 

“It’s me. Open up!” Cas demanded. He knew he sounded bossy and he didn’t care. 

Slowly the door opened and there stood Dean, dressed in his bathrobe. He pulled it tighter at the waist and wrapped his arms around himself. 

“Oh, so now you decide to grace me with your presence?” he tried and failed at sounding like he was angry. Cas could hear the worry in his voice. After four years of friendship he knew Dean quite well. 

“I think we’ve been having quite a miscommunication,” Cas said. Dean frowned, clearly confused. 

“What?” 

Cas pushed past him, marching into the room. 

“Hey!” Dean sounded nervous as he shut the door and practically ran to his dresser and shut the open top drawer. Cas rolled his eyes and sighed. He was tired of games. Damn it, he wanted Dean and now that he knew Dean wanted him too, he was going for it. 

“I know about your kink, Dean,” he said. Dean froze, his hands still on the handles of the drawer. 

“What?” It came out barely above a whisper. Cas ignored it and stepped closer. He took Dean’s arm and pulled the man gently until he was facing him. Dean’s face was beet red and his eyes were riveted on the floor. 

“Dean, you sort of screwed up when you gave me your old phone,” Cas said softly. Dean darted his eyes up to his face for a second before frowning and returning his gaze to the floor. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You didn’t do a factory reset before you gave it to me. I sort of came across your pictures by accident,” Cas admitted. This time Dean did look up at him, his eyes wide with shock. 

“Oh God…no…” He tried to back up, but Cas wouldn’t let him. 

“Oh no you don’t, I’ve waited four years for this. You’re not getting away that easily!” Cas said firmly. 

“What?” Dean’s brow furrowed in confusion, though he trembled under Cas’ touch. It was clear he was terrified. 

“Come here, sit down with me.” Cas pulled Dean down until he was sitting on the bed with him. Dean’s robe fell open and he gasped as a sliver of the white panties he still wore were revealed but before he could pull the robe closed Cas reached down to pull it open the rest of the way. 

“God you are gorgeous in those,” he growled. 

“Cas?” Dean’s voice trembled and the hunger in those blue eyes when he looked up again shocked him. Cas was glad his sweats had pockets as he pulled his phone out and held it up. He pressed a button and the screen came to life. Dean’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw what was on it. 

“What? How... OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT!” He buried his face in his hands and refused to let Cas pull them down. 

“Dean.” 

“No,” Dean replied. 

“Dean, please look at me.” 

“No!” Dean’s hands clamped more firmly over his face. He was beyond mortified. His deepest, darkest secret had been revealed to the one person he was most afraid of having find out. Where was the nearest cliff so he could just jump off it right now? 

“Dean, I love you too. I always have,” Cas said softly. Slowly Dean dropped his hands and looked up at him. 

“What?” 

“You know, you ask that question an awful lot,” Cas teased. 

“I’m not sure I heard you right.” There was a bit of Dean’s flirty sassiness coming back and Cas liked that. 

“Oh, you heard me perfectly, but if I need to say it again, I will. I love you, Dean Winchester. I’m _in_ love with you. Have been for years now. But I thought you were straight. Even after I found the pictures of you in the panties, which, by the way I enjoyed many fantasies about, I still thought you were straight. You’re the most amazing man I know and so beautiful, inside and out. I didn’t even get all the way through that video, though I certainly plan to later. I had to get up here. I had to see you. I want you so fucking bad, Dean, it physically hurts!” Cas hissed as he grabbed Dean’s hand and pressed it against his own throbbing cock. 

“Goddamn it, Cas! I had no idea! I thought _you_ were straight! Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean moved closer, his hands moving to Cas’ hips where they tugged, encouraging Cas to get even closer. 

“I was afraid you’d not want to be my friend if you knew I was gay,” Cas admitted. Dean snorted and shook his head. 

“I was thinking the same thing. Damn were we stupid.” 

Cas’ hands went to the belt on Dean’s robe, his blue eyes searching Dean’s green ones for any sign of resistance, but there was none. He pushed the robe open, moaning rather loudly at the sight in front of him. 

“Y-you like them?” Dean asked shyly. His face was flushing red. 

“I love them, Dean. It’s the sexiest thing I think I’ve ever seen.” Cas reached a hand out, grazing his fingers over the lace and drawing a soft moan from the other man. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long now. I-I can’t believe you’re really here.” Dean bit down on his lower lip and looked up through those long lashes at him and Cas felt his heart flutter at the sight. 

“I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere, unless you want me to.” 

“No! Please, stay,” Dean begged. Cas nodded and smiled. 

“Anything you want, sweetheart.” 

“Anything?” Dean asked, that flirty tone back in his voice. He smiled coyly at Cas. 

“What do you want, Dean? Tell me what you want.” Cas’ hands splayed over the warm skin of Dean’s chest as his lips hovered just inches from Dean’s own mouth. 

“Kiss me.” Dean whispered. Cas brought a hand up, gripping the back of Dean’s head and pulling him in for a kiss. He moved slowly, not wanting to scare Dean with just how hungry he was for him. Dean responded eagerly, matching Cas’ pace and opening his mouth to allow Cas’ tongue the access it wanted and pulled Dean close enough that their chests were pressed together as their mouths moved in sync with one another. Dean let out a whimper straight out of one of Cas’ fantasies and he growled in response, pushing Dean down onto his back and pushing the robe fully open. He worked his way down Dean’s jaw to his collarbone and then his chest. As he had dreamed about so many times before, he flicked at a nipple, worrying it between his teeth until it was a hard little bud, loving the sounds Dean was making underneath him. He bucked his hips and cried out as Cas blew on it, garnering the exact reaction he’d been dreaming about. Dean was perfect, exactly as he’d imagined him to be. 

He didn’t stop there though. His mouth continued moving downward, feeling the muscles flutter under his touch, and he relished every moan, every gasp, every whimper that escaped those perfect lips. When he reached the edge of those panties he thought he might burst from excitement. They were slightly damp and smelled of come already. So Dean had gotten off in that video thinking about him! He was dying to watch it later when he was alone. 

“Cas…” Dean had managed to shrug his arms out of the robe and he had one hand in Cas’ hair, holding on tightly as his hips bucked upwards, begging for Cas’ mouth to be back on him again. Cas smirked, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously as he nuzzled against the lace before mouthing gently at the erection underneath it straining to escape. As he slowly tugged the edge of the panties down and freed Dean’s cock, he sucked marks into the man’s inner thighs. Dean moaned louder than he had before and Cas pushed his legs farther apart. He’d wanted Dean like this for so long now, but learning about the panties just made it all the better. 

The panties were tighter than Cas would have liked and he couldn’t easily push them aside to get at his hole, so he reached up to slowly work them down Dean’s hips. Once they were off he gave Dean a wicked smile before stuffing them in his pocket. 

“Hey!” Dean laughed. 

“Nope, they’re mine now.” Cas nipped at his thigh and Dean gasped, nodding. 

“Yours…,” he agreed. 

“You’re mine too,” Cas growled before pushing Dean’s legs up and out so he’d have better access. He flattened his tongue and ran it over Dean’s hole, making him cry out. 

“Who do you belong to?” Cas demanded. 

“You! I’m yours!” Dean cried out. 

“Damn right you are. And I’m yours. Remember that.” Cas licked again at Dean’s hole before pushing in. Dean nearly screamed, it felt so good! This was his own fantasies coming true and he gave himself over completely, losing himself in the ecstasy as Cas ate him out. He was damn close to coming for the second time tonight but he refused to, not until Cas was inside of him. Cas seemed to sense this and pulled back. 

“Condoms? Lube? I didn’t bring anything up with me.” 

Dean reached over to his desk and yanked the drawer open. He fished around until he produced a tiny ziplock bag. “Got this from some club on campus. They were thrusting them at students last week, preaching about safe sex.” 

Cas nodded. “Yeah, I got a handful from them too, but they’re upstairs.” He opened the bag and was pleased to see it contained not only a condom but a small package of lube as well. He ripped that open and poured some over his fingers. 

“You ok to bottom?” he asked. Dean nodded eagerly. 

“Yeah, want it so bad…” 

“Good, cause I can’t wait to be inside you.” Cas worked one finger in, moving slowly, careful not to hurt Dean. A minute later he was pushing in a second one and Dean was pushing down on his fingers as he panted heavily. 

“Feels so good, baby…please, more…,” he begged. Cas obliged, adding a third and then just for the hell of it, a fourth. Dean was as open as he was going to get and Cas couldn’t wait any longer. He tore off his tee shirt and shoved off his pants. Dean moaned when he saw Cas’ cock. It made him smirk. 

“You want this?” Cas asked as he tore open the package with the condom and slid it on. 

“Yes! Please, Cas! I want it, I want you! Fuck me, please!” Dean begged. Cas nipped at his hips before positioning himself between Dean’s legs. Despite his own eagerness, he moved slow, not wanting to hurt Dean. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin sex between them. 

He pushed in slowly pausing every time he heard Dean groan, allowing him the necessary time to adjust until he was fully seated. The tight heat felt even better than he could have hoped for. It was absolutely perfect. He pulled Dean’s legs up, placing them on his shoulders as he grabbed the man’s hips and pulled back, almost completely out. In one fluid movement he slid all the way back in. Dean cried out, grabbing his arms and hanging on as Cas started to move, his pace picking up until he was thrusting hard, the only sound in the room was the slapping of skin on skin, his grunts, and Dean’s moans. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. 

“Oh, you feel soooo good…,” Cas moaned as his eyes slid shut and he concentrated on the way Dean seemed to be so perfectly molded for his cock. He pushed in and Dean pushed back, meeting him thrust for thrust until he tightened his grip on Dean’s hips, forcing to him to lay still so he could pound into him. Dean did start screaming then, loving how amazing it felt to have Cas inside of him. When Cas took one hand off his hip and gripped his cock, he threw his head back in ecstasy. It only took a few strokes before he was coming harder than he ever had in his life, his chest and face getting splattered. The very sight of it tipped Cas over the edge and then he was coming just as hard. As his rhythm began to slow he took a moment to really look at Dean. He was lying on his back, completely blissed out, a small smile on those beautiful lips. Cas knew in that moment that he was one hundred percent, irrevocably in love with man, and that he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with him. 

“I love you, Dean. So much,” he said as he pulled out. Dean smiled up at him before reaching up to caress his cheek. 

“I love you too. I’m so happy that I can say that now. I love you so damn much.” Cas moved over to lie down next to him and watched as Dean pulled a package of wet wipes from the desk drawer. He removed the condom from Cas and lovingly wiped him down before cleaning up his own mess. Once he was finished he moved closer, snuggling up against Cas and burying his face in his neck. 

“This…it wasn’t like, a one time thing, right? I’m yours, right?” Dean asked, his voice small and worried. 

“Oh no, Dean Winchester, you’re mine alright. There’s no way I’m ever letting you go,” he murmured before placing a tender kiss to Dean’s forehead. Dean smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. 

“Never?” 

“Never ever.” Cas confirmed. 

“Good, ’cause I don’t think I could ever want anyone ever again,” Dean sighed. He was just drifting off when someone knocked at the door. 

“I’ll get it,” Cas got up and located his sweatpants, putting them on before heading for the door. He pulled it open to find Lisa standing there. 

“Can I help you?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. She looked startled and her eyed widened as she took in his completely debauched look. 

“Uh…I was looking for Dean? I was hoping he was here?” 

“Why?” He asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, blocking her view of Dean in the bed. 

“Well that’s none of your business, now is it?” she snapped angrily. 

“Actually, it _is_ my business. He’s my boyfriend, and hopefully after graduation he’ll be my fiancé. So, if you’re here for a booty call, you’re out of luck. I hear Eric’s available though,” he tried hard to keep the sass he felt to a bare minimum. 

She gasped, her jaw dropping as she took a step back. This time she really took a look at him. 

“Oh. Oh! You guys just…oh! Shit! He didn’t…I thought he was playing hard to get…Oh I’m so stupid…” She shook her head and took another step back. “I’m sorry. Tell Dean I’m sorry too, ok? Really, I am.” 

Cas relaxed, offering her a small smile. “It’s ok, you didn’t know. Hell, I didn’t even know for a long time.” 

“He’s a great guy, you’re lucky,” she said, giving a tentative smile of her own in return. 

“Don’t I know it. I’ll spend the rest of my life thanking the heavens for bringing Dean into my life.” 

“I’m…gonna go. You guys have a nice night.” She turned and started walking down the hall. 

“Bye Lisa.” He waved and she gave a short wave back before he closed the door. 

Dean was sitting up in the bed, his green eyes wide and brimming with tears. 

“Oh, sweetheart, what’s the matter?” He asked as he slid his pants off again and climbed back into the bed. 

“Did you really mean that?” Dean asked. 

“Mean what?” Cas had already forgotten most of the conversation with Lisa after seeing Dean near tears. 

“About after graduation? You mean that?” 

Then it clicked. Cas smiled and lifted Dean’s hand to kiss it. “Absolutely. I love you, Dean. When I say forever, I mean it. And I want you forever.” 

The smile Dean graced him with was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life making this man happy, and earning more of those smiles. 

“Forever.” Dean wanted to see how the word felt on his tongue. It felt good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you all liked that. Leave a comment, let me know what you thought. 
> 
> Oh, and if anyone wants to follow me over on Tumblr, I'm @thatwriterlady over there too!


End file.
